Standing alone
by Eviltitan97
Summary: This about a kid named, Lucas, having to stay behind from an evacuation center during a zombie apocalypse...six years later, he is still alive and realized that he wasn't the only one left behind
1. Reunion

October 12, 2014

weird stuff has been popping up all over the news about some new virus. It makes people mindless like a zombie, matter of fact, I think they are, I am starting to get a little scared but my parents say that there is nothing to worry about. This virus is appearing in third world country's

October 15, 2014

I'm starting to not believe my parents any more. That new virus has spread to country's like Germany and France in three days, this seems to be a serious virus. Whats not to say the U.S is next. Makes things worse the CDC is just sitting on there ass, not trying to contain it

October 26, 2014

shit,shit,shit, that's what its like in America now. Riots are happening all around the county. The whole country is in anarchy...hell the whole world is.

That was the last journal entry I saw, I put my cousins journal down and shook my head in disbelief , looking at what used to be my cousins room. In the corner of my eye, something glimmered, it was a recorder. I casually walked over to the recorder and picked up. As I sat down on the bed, I pressed play. "if you are hearing this then I am dead, maybe I am walking around as one of the undead" " I just want to say I love you mom and dad" looks like I'm not the only one who had been left behind. "you too Lucas, my only cousin" I looked at the recorder when she said that. *Thump*,*thump* " oh shit, there breaking in" * BANG* BANG* as I heard gun fire from a barrette pistol. "end of transmission" I than looked down again and closed my eyes. I opened them to the sound of my phone ringing. "hello, who is this"I wonder.

" your least favorite person" he answered. "fuck off Justin bieber" how was this prick still alive, hell he may have started this outbreak in the first place. "no its Seth" he replied. I haven't heard form him since high school, he was kind of annoying, but since the last person I talked to was my parents, 2 years ago, " I would ask how its been been but its most likely been shit" Seth asked. I Felt like hanging up but these day you need all the help you can get. "Whats up Seth" I asked."...y-you didn't tell me to shut up or stuff you said in high school" plus I was uh...kind of a dick to him too. "Seth, I'm sorry about those things back in high school but we got to put that behind us". "i don't know" Seth said just to piss me off, which worked. "Seth.. don't tempt me. I can kill you and get away with it. "..." that shut him up. "So why did you call me" I wounder. "I'm running low on supplies and there are too many zombies for one man to take on for the job I need done" Seth said. " and you think it will be better with just the two of us...OK I'll pick you up but were are going to need more people for this job, and I know exactly who to find.( about 30 minutes passed since I talked to Seth) Seth told me he wanted to break into all of the close schools to get an abundant amount of food. It seems like a good plan to begin with but after scouting the areas.

We need more people for this mission or we wont make it there alive. As I was driving home from getting some supply's it started to get a dark. Zombies started to get restless and more violent during the night time. I was swerving to avoid the many pot holes made from the explosion made by grenades and bandits. I pulled into the drive way, which happened to have a zombie sitting there, minding its own business, as I slammed into him hearing ***Thump* **as it flipped over my car. I grabbed my shotgun and pistol, looking into my side mirror, I saw a horde of zombies coming my way. "shit, I'll come back for it tomorrow" I then dashed inside and slammed the door shut, just in time too, just as a zombie reached in to grab me. As I was walking up stairs I hit the steel covers for the windows and doors and I put my guns up on there holsters. After a long day, I decided to go to bed. I jumped on the bed and shut my eyes closed, it made it hard to sleep with all the banging from the zombies. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, only 5 minutes passed. This was starting to annoy me.

I got out of bed and opened the window and climbed to the top of the roof, I then decided to lie down with my hands behind my head and started to look at the stars, it seemed to relax me sometimes when I was younger. I believe I started to slow close my eye, only to have a flashback that happened 4 years ago. It was at an evacuation center and we just got terrible news. WE CAN ONLY FIT TWO MORE PEOPLE ON THR HELICOPTER" the pilot said. My parents looked at each other In shock. One of us has to stay behind. "...I'll stay" I said. My parents looked at me like I was crazy "WHAT! you cant stay" my dad said. "Dad there is no other choice". "We aren't leaving you" said my dad. "You aren't making this easy, dad". "WE GO AS A FAMILY!" yelled my dad, for the first time in my life, I think he started to cry. I then sighed. " I'm sorry about this but I'm old enough to be on my own, I'm eighteen, you don't need to care for me anymore" I said. "...ok son" he said as he helped my mother on the helicopter. I then ran towards the helicopter next to ours. "hey" I said as I got closer the other helicopter, "hey" Caitlin said back . She was really good friend of mine, girlfriend actually. "Never though it would come to this, zombies running rampant around the world" she said. "Caitlin, I have to tell you this..." "yes" she replied back. "Caitlin...I have to stay behind" "...What" "there isn't enough space on the helicopter" I said. "you cant stay" she said worried. " please Caitlin... go with your family"

" I wont let you. I'll-I'll stay with you, here" she said, " I'm sorry but no" " please" she desperately didn't want me to stay here. "I don't want you to get hurt" " this news is hurting me more. " I CAN'T LOSE YOU CAITLIN" I said. I've know here for more than 5 years now, I cant let anything happen to her, I don't know what I would do if she got hurt. She then hugged me as she started to sob. "...you've got to come back" she let go of me and stepped on the helicopter. As I watched the two family's head off to god know where, I waved then turned around and started walking towards my car. I turned the engine on and heard the car roar to life the sped off towards the only place I knew where to go. I opened my eyes to see it was still dark out. I got up and went back into my room and put the window back together. Tiered, I went to my room and pulled my cover over my head and dozed off instantly

_**Well That's Chapter 1, I don't know when I'll put up the second chapter. I may periodically put some chapters up during the summer. So I hope you enjoyed this part. Trust me, the second chapter will be better than this one**_


	2. Bringing a knife to a gun fight

_**Here it is, the second chapter. Trust me, this one will be better than the last one. Plus a few more characters come into the book. I will take my time making these chapters because I like to give quality to them, not to put a bunch of shit on this website. So I hope you enjoy and I'll see ya in a week or so**_

I woke up to the sun shining upon my face. Turning to see the clock, it said 9:30 am, I must have been pretty tired. I up and splashed some cold water on my face to wake me up, it would be a wise thing to be alert because I remembered I still didn't get the supplies from the back of my car. I grabbed the ax from its holster on the wall next to the door. There's no point in wasting ammo just to get stuff out of your car, that was five feet from the front door.

I clicked the steal cover for the doors and windows and opened the door to the outside. Looking outside, there weren't that many zombies. Some seemed to acknowledge my presence and started to run towards me while some just seemed to slowly limp away. As the came closer and closer I waited till the write moment to swing the ax, bringing it down with a * CRACK * as I brought it down on its head, breaking its skull, making the zombie go limp. As that zombie died, they all seemed to notice me. "...bring it on" I said. I then ran towards the car, slicing back and forth, cutting them in half. As I opened the back door, one of the zombies that was cut in half,

tripped me and knocked me down. "AHH" "DIE" * SLICE * "DIE" * SLICE * "DIE DANM IT" * SLICE * "WHY DONT YOU FUCKING DIE" I raised the ax up high and sliced down on the zombies head, decapitating him but the zombie seemed to want to keep a hold on me, the zombie didn't want to let go of my leg, I then took off the hand and got off and took the supplies in my back pack and headed inside. Just to be safe, I activated the steel shields again. I went into the kitchen and dumped out what I got from my car. I managed to get 6 rations of food, 4 clips of ammo for my pistol, 20 shotgun shells, and a gallon of gas. It took the whole day to get that stuff, if only I had a group of people to go in different areas of Bloomington, then I remembered I had to go get Seth for his plan for food. I picked up the gas and went upstairs and got my shotgun and pistol, putting the pistol in the side holster on my leg,

Once again I deactivated the shields and went outside, this time to fill up my car. Turning the key and hearing the car come to life, I though it would be a good idea to call Seth, *BEEP*... * BEEP * …...* BEEP* "hello". " Hey, its Lucas, i'm about to head out, you ready," I asked. "Yeah just abou-" then I heard a loud explosion in the background, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I Screamed. " ITS THE DANM BANDITS!" he said. " I'm on my way!" I said, then hanging up, putting the car in reverse. I sped down the streets nearly blowing out a tire on a giant pot hole in the street. The explosions and gun fire started to get louder and louder until I was nearly a block away. I got out and pulled out my pistol. There were 4 guys, one of them had RPK, a decent light machine gun, while the rest had AK-47's.  
(they haven't spotted me yet, I take them by surprise) I lowered my USP.45 and ran towards a piece of concrete, big enough to shield me from bullets and to hide me, I texted Seth, saying to look behind the concrete block behind the bandits, looking up I saw his head pop out for a second then darted back so his head didn't get taken off, he texted me back saying "I see ya".

"What's wrong blonde, scared" one of them said, totally unaware that I was right behind them, planing to take them down. Texting Seth again, I said on the count of three, i'm going to stab on in the back that's not by the others, I waited for a reply, "gotcha" he said, Three...Two...One... I got the knife from my back pocket and slowly walked behind one and thrust-ed the knife into his back, right in the kidney, while holding his mouth shut so he wouldn't alert the other guys with a scream. When he seemed to stop moving I put him down, my whole glove was covered in blood, one down, three more to go...two now, Seth managed to put a round into the guy with the RPK in his head. "Crap man dow- wait.. who the hell are you" the other guy looked back too, at his friend who was just shot to see me with a knife covered in blood and a guy that was clearly dead. "why you little prick" he said. He started to shoot from the hip, bullets where flying passed me, I ducked behind another block of concrete, waiting for his clip to be empty, I leaped from my cover, doing a roll and throwing a knife at the bandit with the empty clip and got him right in the shoulder, screaming in agony while dropping his gun to grab his arm. The other guy seemed to be the leader of the group, he didn't fire from the hip, he took aim at me and pulled the trigger, this time the bullet grazed my leg, sending a wave of pain though my whole body. I then dropped down on my back, sending my gun sliding away from me, way to far from my reach without getting a bullet in my head

"any last words" he said, " No... but maybe he does" as I pointed behind him. Looking behind him was Seth, with a 12 gauge shotgun aimed at his head, "hello...and goodbye" * BOOM * as the shotgun went off, literally blowing the leaders head off, sending blood spraying everywhere where his head used to be. "...thanks" I said. "don't mention it" as he put his hand out to help me up. "What should we do with him" as we looked at the man rocking back and forth, holding his arm, sobbing. " leave him here, let the zombie's get him" Seth said. I took one step then fell to my feet, realizing I just got grazed by a bullet again, " Damn this hurts like a bitch" " Need help to the car" Seth asked. " No. I'm good, it's BFS again, Fucked up my shin and I could barley walk...only it burns a hell of lot more" I said. I managed to walk to the car and pull the car up to Seth, "you still have your old dodge Intrepid, the one that's 20 years old" he said. "Well, seeing that you asked me for a ride, you cant really bitch about it". He shrugged and got in and threw his stuff in the back. I stepped on the gas and started towards an old friends house.

"So, who is this guy that we need so much" Seth seemed to wonder. " he's a friend of ours" I said to him, I slowed down to turn the corner till we got to the very fortified house. "Hmm, this house seems familiar" Seth said. All of a sudden there was a red dot on Seth's Knee. * BANG * " AHH, SON OF A BITCH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Seth screamed as he fell to the ground holding his knee. I kind of saw this coming. "Warning shot" the voice said. " YOUR SUPPOSED TO SHOOT AROUND ME TILL I PUT MY HANDS UP OR SOMETHING" he screamed. " That was for Lucas" the voice said. "How do you know Luca-...DAMN IT ZACH!". I started to laugh, "OH HAHA VERY FUNNY, GO AHEAD LAUGH, JUST HAVE A BULLET IN MY KNEE" Seth said. "Oh man, come on out Zach and helped me carry Seth inside" I said, still chuckling. He came outside, he seemed to get a little thinner than the last time I saw him, and he grew from 6,0 to 6,5 from the looks of it, we put Seth on the kitchen table and Zach went to go get some pliers to get the bullet out of Seth knee. It seemed painful, glad it wasn't me that he shot. " Hey Zach, what did you shoot Seth with" I whispered to Zach "30 yatch 6." he replied. That was some heavy shit, it was a 50 caliber rife, I don't know how it didn't go through Seth's knee. I went to go get some bandages form my car and out it on Seth's bleeding knee. " Thanks a lot Zach" Seth said. * 30 minutes later *. "So.. we all had to stay behind, leave are family's and struggle to survive" I said. " so let me get this straight.. you want me to leave my house and help you with a mission that we might not live for" Zach said. " Well if you put it that way then you make it sound like we wont get the chance to make it there, his plan is really good, all we need is a few more people and we would be set." I said. "So we go to every school we know, stay there for how long the food last us and move on to the next one we know" Zach took the words right out of my mouth. " it depends on the amount of food that is there, plus we can use the wood from desk or the desks completely and use them as barricades" I said. " OK but where exactly are we going to get more help from, im pretty sure that there is almost a few more people in town and bandits" Zach said.

He was right, there was no one left in town except us and those bandits. " well, we don't need to have 4 people to get the small schools like pepper ridge elementary school, its not so big" "that might just be ok...for now" Zach said. We all agreed on that and got ready for the attack. Grabbing clips and shotgun shells, Zach was the only one with sniper rounds so he was on duty for that, we than put all the stuff in the trunk and piled in the car. "Soo how your knee" I asked " starting to become purple" that was normal. The school was close to are houses so the trip wasn't that long. We got out and scouted the area. It seemed a little clear, just a few hunters but that seemed to be the worst of are problems. *thump * *thump * *thump * thump * "anybody hear that" right as I got done with that sentence, a giant shadow hovered over my head. " OH SHIT, ITS A FUCKING TANK" Zach yelled. I ducked under the tanks arm as it swung at me, where did this son of a bitch come from, it ripped a chunk of the road out and threw it at Seth, I don't know how he managed to dodge it, but what it hit was the bad thing, * Smash * " OH NOT THE CAR" I yelled. The tank destroyed the front of my car, it seemed drivable, but the Tank wanted to use it as a throwing object, I had to think fast before it crush's me, then I saw that gas was leaking out of it, I quickly grabbed the only Molotov I had in my back pack and chucked it at the tank, the car exploded, as did the tank, the only car I had was gone, I've had that for 7 years. I think my brother would be pissed if he still had this car still but I can't let one car bring me down, but without a car, this mission could be a waste of time, " So what do we do now" Seth asked. "We continue onward. Seth, see if you can salvage anything from my car. Zach can you find us a car, not completely totaled" I said. "Since when do you become the leader" Zach said " When my car blew up" " Fine, I'll see what I can do" He said. I saw that the hunting rifle had been flung out of the car, I picked it up and pulled a clip from my back pack a set up a over watch position and started blowing the zombies little heads off

_**There you have it, the second chapter, Lucas helped his friend get out of a tough situation and met up with some of his old friends but lost the only car he ever had. The next chapter may be up sooner then I expect, I may post some after 5 days or more,**_


	3. The Ninja

_**Finally have the time to post another chapter, sorry its been a while since the last chapter so here is chapter 3, enjoy **_

__I put the sniper behind my back and started to get up, how much time had gone by... well enough for Zach to find a truck. " I got some good news and some bad news" Zach said. Oh great, " good news is its basicy almost brand new, Bad news is... its a Chevy" that's it, " get over it, it wont kill ya" I said. Matter of fact it was a sick jet black 07 Chevy sivelrado, that could easily help us with this mission. Zach looked down at my feet to see dozens of sniper shells, he shook his head, "didn't even ask me". Oh shit, I forgot, this was his sniper and ammo. "Whoops, sorry about that" "doesn't matter, I have at least 700 more bullets" he said. " Only you Zach" he always said that he has all this shit for guns...just really didn't believe him till now. Hmm Seth seemed a little quite, I turned around to see him walking towards us. " OK, I managed to salvage the food rations and the ammo for the shotgun's, sadly the pistol ammo bag was open and it was scattered all over the place, I only have 25 bullets for the pistol's" " Damn, that's not good, those were mainly going to be used for bandits, better make those shots count" I said as we heard gun fire from the school, " speaking of bandits" we all pulled are guns out and cocked them and got ready from a fight.

We walked to the main entrance of the school, it was locked, I then shot the lock off and kicked the door open. "they may know we're here now so be on the look out" I whispered, I crouched down and started to walk to the nearest corner and poked my head around the corner, coast was clear, " clear" I said as I walked forward, at a bad time though, I guy walked out of the door of the IMC. I stopped in my tracks, I reached for my knife but it wasn't there, damn it, it was in the car that is currently on fire, and crushed. The bandit turned around and noticed me crouching down, "hey, you ther-" that's when a sword went right through his heart, then the sword was yanked out, sending blood spraying out of the hole in his chest, pulsating to the beat of his heart. When he dropped, I never knew it would be an old friend. Blake wiped the blood of his sword and put it back in its holder. " Blake? Is that you?" I asked. He seemed to not realize it was me for a little bit then he notice.

" Wait, is that you Luke" it seems like everyone of my friends seemed to be left behind. "yep, your best friend since the second grade in the flesh. "And Zach and... what the hell is he doing here" as he pointed towards Seth with one of his sword. "Well.. he is the reason we are here at the school" I told Blake. "Well seeing as you are here,want to join are group, trying to stay alive" "Sure, it's better to travel in groups during this apocalypse" Blake said. "So one question... how many bandits are here any way" I asked. Blake Smirked and said " Follow me" I kind of didn't want to follow him because we went into the cafeteria to see that he had killed every single bandit in the school. "Holy shit.." it looks like Blake has been training to become a ninja... I believe, I don't know, he did like them as a kid. While Zach and I looked at all the dead body's when Seth came back from where all the food was stored gave us the bad news "Well shit, there is not enough food for all of us" he said.

That kind of rained on everyone's parade. "then I guess we should head towards Parkside" I said to everyone. We all walked to the jet black truck and put stuff in the bed. " and I am driving" as I put out my hand towards Zach, he looked at me funny. "What... you hate Chevy's and this is my dad's car" I told him "What make's you think that" I pointed towards the licenses plate, they had the vikings cover. " fine" as he handed me the keys. As I went into the front, the others put their guns into the bed of the truck. Leaving me to start the truck...which I had know clue how to work.

Zach decided to sit in the passengers seat as Blake and Seth were in the back. Once I started it I just sat their. "Well" Zach said "uh..." I just sat their, looking at the steering wheel, I never learned how to drive a damn truck "Damn it, your hopeless" he than reached over to the clutch and put the truck in drive " Shut up, I was never learned how to drive a truck,only a dodge intrepid, my family isn't as rich as you" "But im no-" "Bull shit, you lived in a mansion" he didn't say another word because he knew I was true. I stepped on the gas and headed for parkside. " so pepper ridge was a bust so what are we going to do" Seth asked. "it may be best if someone to provide overwatch, place is a decent size" everyone looked at Zach "...what" " Your the sniper, you always talked about snipers and shit during lunch in highschool plus im terrible with it, Seth is a cripple" " Hey" Seth said " and Blake... Well he's just a damn ninja. So you would be the best person to do it" I don't know what he will do because he will be alone but up 30 or 40 feet. "fine" "aww quit your babying, there is no way a zombie can get you unless they can climb ladders" I said. " Blake, can you hand me my bag" Zach asked, "sure" im guessing that he is loading his sniper.

" Well here is your stop" I said but he looked puzzeled. " didnt I say that the water tower was a terrible place to snipe" " yeah, in junior high, its used to be an outpost for the bandits but they got over run so... have fun" he than shrugged and started to climb the latter, once he got up mid way I took off. " man, this town used to be lovely" "I know" I said, the baseball field was overgrown with weeds and the concession stand was run down. I pulled up behind the school and loaded my shotgun and pistol. I was about to head inside when my phone started to ring. " hello" " I got you guys in my sights" I turned around to see a glimmer at the water tower, which meant Zach was scoped in on us. "stop aiming at my hand" "damn it" "What was that" "nothing" "just keep an eye on us" Blake, Seth and I got ready and entered the school. "Shit its locked" Seth said. * SMASH * " not any more" I said as I smashed the window. "you think there are bandits in here" " I don't know, at pepper ridge the front door had a pad lock on the door, this door didn't but still you should be on your toes" Blake said. Good thing that we went through the door that was next to the cafeteria, I don't want to stay here long, I never though I would ever come back here. " Guy's, Zach say's that the zombie activity outside is increasing" "Shit, than we have no time to lose" I said. Blake had the right idea of playing it safe and hid in the shadows, making sure that we don't get spotted. When we had the chance, we ran to the cafeteria only to almost fall to are death's their was a sink hole where we would sit for lunch, at least 50 feet deep. I managed to stop but apparently Seth didn't know why we stopped running, "oh SHIT!" he bumped me making me lose my balance and start to fall into the hole


	4. Close encounters

_**Here is chapter 4 and this is going to be a little different than the other ones, this is going to be told from Blake's perspective. This will be for this chapter only, the rest will be from Lucas's perspective unless the book would seem better if it was from someone else's perspective, anyway, Enjoy**_

Seth being the dumb ass he is, stumble into Lucas when he wasn't looking. "OH SHIT!" before he really fell, I dropped my sword to grab Lucas's hand. "Mind..helping Seth" He dropped his gun and went over to the other side and grabbed Lucas's other hand and pulled Lucas up. "Watch were your going damn it!" I was sure Lucas was about to punch Seth in the face, I didn't want to see them fight...well Seth getting an ass kicking, as funny as it might be, we have worse stuff to deal with... like starvation. " Luke, go back up the truck while Seth and I search for supplies" He really wanted to beat Seth to blood pulp, I could just see the anger in his eye's. "...fine" with that he walked off. Once he was out of the building I turned to Seth and said " You can thank me later" " for what?" was he still the same dumb ass when we were in high school, "saving you from an ass kicking" " Yeah, like he can do that" yep, he still was. "Seth... you are still the same height when you were in high school, you have a fucked up knee, Lucas... he has been through a lot, stuff that has most likely made him stronger... plus he is almost 2 feet taller than you" he shrugged and walked into the kitchen, he is still stubborn bitch,

I followed him and picked up a box and put any food I found in it, Seth had the same idea, I could only find three bags of Doritos, 2 warm bottle's of water, and a can of beans. " Your plan is starting to become a bust, we haven't gotten much food" I said " you have any better idea" "well I have been living on my own for four years and I have been doing better back than now" I said. " Oh shit, guy's, Zach jut said there are bandits at the front of the school, about 15 of them" "Crap, come on Seth". We grabbed the food and ran towards the truck, throwing the food in the bed of the truck, and got in the backseat as Lucas got in the drivers side and turned the truck on. As the truck roared to life, a bandit made his way to the back of the school and spotted us, he yelled "hey I found someone over here" when I turned around, he was lifting up his gun to fire at us when a bullet went through his head, most likely from Zach. " GO GO GO GO GO!" I screamed. Lucas stepped on the gas, and at the right time too, the rest of the bandits came to the end of the school and opened fire, * CRASH* the back window had shattered.

" OH HELL NO! NOT THE TRUCK!" Lucas screamed. Seth than picked up his AK-47 and started firing back at the bandits. " they are making their way to their cars" I said, "than hang on, I am taking a short cut" Lucas said. When I looked forward, he turn the truck towards the baseball field. " Hang on" Lucas said. He than went smashing through the fence, making his way to Zach. Zach was already down the tower and in the parking lot of the baseball field. Lucas reached over and opened the door, saying " get in, get in!" Zach jumped in and said " We've got company, the bandits are closing in" he said as Lucas floored it. I looked back to see that the bandits had managed to catch up. They rolled down their windows and aimed at us. " DUCK!" I screamed as I...well ducked from the bullets, once they had to reload, Seth popped up and fired at the driver,hitting the driver in the head, splattering blood flying across the windshield, sending the SUV swerving and going into a ditch. When the second SUV came by Seth's gun clicked, telling us that he is out of ammo. " I will handle this" I said. I took one of my ninja star and took aim at the tire, holding my breath. It was like it was in slow motion when I threw it, it popped the tire and cause the car to spin and hit the car behind it, making it flip a few time's, they seem to stumble out of the cars, dazed. I threw three more ninja stars at their heads, hitting them dead center in the head so they couldn't tell their friend what we were driving. "Damn, u have good aim to hit them in the head, all the way from here" Seth said " lets head back to pepper ridge, we may want to lay low" Zach said.

"You may be right, better to be safe than sorry" Lucas replied. Turning to look outside, I looked up to the sky, being a light red color. " I remember when it wasn't this crazy, were we had to worry about getting good grades, not worrying about if you are going to live through the day and night, when we had food provided for us, not having to risk are lives just to find it, what happened to the good old day's" everyone seemed depressed when I got done talking, are lives used to be so much better before the outbreak started. "... god damn ass hole's... breaking my window and what not" everyone started to snicker at Lucas, I think he really liked his dad's truck. I went back to looking outside of the window when I noticed that the truck was slowing down. " Uh..why are slowing down" I said turning to Lucas, he looked down. " Uh well shit. We are running out of gas" he said. He took the truck as far as it can go till it just stopped dead in the middle of the road. "you didn't tell that it was low on gas you dumb ass" he said, looking at Zach. "See, this is why I like Fords" Zach replied. " Oh shut the fuck up and get out" Lucas said as he opened the door. "Well there is a gas station that I used to get gas for the intrepid about a mile away". I didn't know what happened to that car, no wonder Luke and Zach were debating who got to drive the truck. " what happened to the intrepid" I asked. "Well a tank hit it with a giant cinder block, than though it was the best throwing object, so I had to blow it up or we would most likely be crushed or dead" Lucas said.

Well that says everything, I shook my head in disbelief, that car was old, it was amazing how it was still running in highschool. "so who is going to the gas station" Zach said. "I'll guess I will" Luke and I said at the same time. " well I think it would be the best thing to do because i'm the sniper and Seth is still crippled" Zach said. "yeah. No thanks to you" Seth said. I don't think I want to know. "you guys are more of close quarters combat" Zach said. " you guys guard the truck, we will back...whenever" Lucas said. With that, we started to walk, once we got about half a mile away from the gas station, I asked. "so, have you talked to your parents lately" "nope, you?" "no" then we heard coughing. "there is a smoker around he-" Lucas got cut off when a smoker grabbed him and pulled him backwards. "S-S-SHIT" pulling out my sword, I ran towards Lucas and cut the tongue of the smoker. Lucas fell backwards on his back and unraveled the tongue from his body and got up and pulled his shotgun, he shot the smoker in the head, making it fall down, twitching. " Uh-oh, we've got company" the shotgun blast alerted the zombies in the area. "Run!" I screamed. Lucas's phone started to ring. "What the hell is going on, we heard gunfire" Zach said. "I would get in the car, zombies are chasing us, we are going to find a place to hold out" he than hung up. "there, into the station" he said. He started to run even faster, than he crashed through the window. Doing a barrel role once he hit the ground.

" come on, lets kill the gas and leave" he grabbed two gas tanks and started to run outside when the zombies got closer to the station. "Shit go back" Lucas said, stumbling backwards to the gas station. Right as I turned around, something jumped on my back, pulling towards all the zombies, than I realized what it was. "Get this jockey off my back" I yelled to Lucas. He turned around and pulled out his pistol and shot off two rounds. The lifeless corpse just seemed to peel his off my head and fell down to the ground. Lucas was waving to me to hurry up and get inside, track practice don't fail me now. Sprinting as fast as I could, I believe I could out run a witch. I couldn't slow down in time, so I had to jump through the open window. Once I got up, I asked Lucas " do you think you can run from here to the truck, without stopping, once we get the gas" I probably shouldn't have said anything " its be how long since we have seen each other" " uh six years ago"

`" so you think that in that time I wouldn't have gotten fit" I asked this because he wasn't the most fit kid and the fastest friend I knew... and he kind of had a short fuse. " Just get the gas, I'll distract the zombie's" "with what" "this" he said as he threw a pipe bomb up and down. Lucas than went outside and said " Hey zombies, I got a present for yeah" taking off in the opposite direction. While he was busy, I picked the gas tanks and went to the pumps, when I got done, Lucas came by and said " Ready" " yeah" he clicked the button and said " Fire in the hole", " lets go" we didn't need to ran as fast as we could till about a half a mile away, the zombies founds us again, but we weren't alone this time, I saw the glare from Zach sniper scope, he was a really good shot, he was sending bullet's zipping by us, dropping zombies, one by one. " You brought some friend's" Zach said. " Just cover us while we fill the truck". Lucas went first so he can start the truck to get out of here.

Once I got done,I go in and yelled to Zach and Seth " Come on, lets go". Lucas turned the key and turned the key as the two got in. "Hang on, this is going to get bumpy" Lucas said. *THUMP * *THUMP * *THUMP * * THUMP *THUMP *. So much for that zombie horde. Luckily we had enough gas to get back to the gas station, Lucas thought it would be smart to fill truck up, while he did that, the rest of us got food. " Why didn't you grab some stuff while you were here" Zach said. " sorry we are being chased by a hundred zombie's" I said. " But you guy's were right by Wendy's" I shook my head. "you know what, this place has more food here than in the two school's combined" Zach said. " OK, you guy's come up with a idea than if you hate this one so bad" Seth said seeming irritated. "OK, the truck is full, let's go" Lucas said. Instead of taking all the food out, we just took the box's we had and put the food in their and into the bed. "everyone ready" Lucas said. "yep". With that, we took off towards home.


	5. Finding Hope

**Here it is, chapter 5, sorry for the delay on this book, I've been working on the sample for second book... I will say this chapter will have some swearing than other chapter but the book is rated m for a reason, and do not own Skype, so with said enjoy the chapter**

" I've got to say that was the craziest zombie attack I have seen" I said. After all that, I was growing tired. Looking at the clock, it said is was 7:39. A lot had happened today, a bullet nicked me, met up with old friends, lost a var, gained a truck, gained a ton of food, but the best of all is that we survived, that's all really matter's. Finally we got home...well to my home. "You guys get the food and go inside, I'll pull in the truck" I said that just to be safe in case the bandits survived and saw the truck and killed us in are sleep. But I am glad that I move the jeep in the shed. It would be a pain to park this than. "WOW" one of them said, they must be amazed that I am the only one with power. As I went inside, I looked back, zombies got restless and seemed to be aggravated.

It was getting dark, but for year's I always wounder why that happened and why at night... were they nocturnal, I don't know. I think I stayed my visit because some zombies seemed to notice me and hobble towards me. As I walked inside, I pressed the button to activate the steel cover for the windows and doors. "Man I haven't seen this much electricity in years" Seth said. " How did you do it" I though he would never ask, "follow me" I said as I started to walk towards the basement door. Once we got to the bottom, Seth asked "What is that" what they saw was a giant generator. What's power the generator" Zach said. "Well its a wind powered turbine with two car alternator hooked to a car battery, I believe I have enough power to last me another 10 years" Everyone seem amazed that I was able to do this but Seth was the only one who seemed to be sad, he than asked "Hey can I use you computer" "Sure" with that he hobbled up stairs.

When we went up stairs, we heard Seth talking to someone. "Yes it was a stupid decision but I am alive am I". "Who is he talking to" Blake whispered "I don't know". "Yes I miss you too...No I don't know how I am going to get there... Well I will think it over with the guy's". "What about us" Zach asked. "Who was that" Someone on the computer. Seth turned and faced the computer. "Just some old friends form high school" he said. "Are you talking to you parents" I asked "...maybe" I could tell he was starting to feel embarrassed. " Dude, you don't have to feel embarrassed, so what, you haven't talk to them in ages I presume" I said, he let out a sigh of relief . " Well it is getting later here so you should go to bed" Seth's mom said. " Mom, I am 24, I don't think I need a bed time" I stopped him their. " No, actually she is right, we still need to go to west and community so it would be wise to get some rest" I said. " OK, I guess I will talk to you later, mom" he said as he logged off of Skype. Everyone seemed to be bummed out now,

" Damn it, now I'm sad" Zach said. " I call going next for Skype" Blake said. As Zach went to go eat and Blake signed in to Skype, I went up stairs to put up my shotgun and pistol. I felt like going to bed but...something felt off. I went back down stairs, Blake was talking to his brother and sister. " how is it there anyway" He asked. " It's nice here, the beach's are peaceful, the city's are cool" then something hit me. " Hey Blake, were is your family" " oh they are at Hawaii, Seth's and Zach's parents are here too, who would have guessed" he didn't say mine " How about mine, are they there" I was kind of worry " they don't know" I sighed, I haven't heard from them in two or three years ago, I wondered where they are, "What about my brother, he managed to get out of Jacksonville" " Look I'm trying to talk to my family, please can you leave me alone" " sorry, I go over to the living room" he was right, I was kind of butting in tho his conversation. Seth was in the living room as well so I decided to see how his knee was doing. " Yo Seth, how's the knee"

He looked at me, most likely remembering that Zach did that. " Feel's like shit, I occasionally feel my heart beat in it, im really pissed at Zach for him doing that" " I would be too if I got shot in the knee or arm or what ever...but that bullet was meant for me so you technically took a bullet for me, so don't stay angry forever...Plus we are the only people here that isn't infected or apart of the bandits" "so what are you trying to say" he asked. " GET OVER IT DAMN IT!" I said as I started to walk away. He needed to stop complaining, my leg is burning with pain by the bullet grazing me but he doesn't see me bitch about it, yeah he got shot but we all have been through shit, not just during this apocalypse, but during are whole lives. Blake was done with the computer and in the family room watching the TV, thank gosh that still was working and we had satellite.

Zach was on the computer now talking to his parents, maybe I should ask him about my family seeing that his family is at Hawaii. " I would like to talk to mom or dad now, could you go get one of them or both please " Zach said to one of his sister's "ok" she said as she ran off. " So the big man has a heart after all" said with my arms crossed. "Shut up" "Zachery your alive" I snickered a bit, he turned around and gave me a glare, the one you don't want to get from him. I shut up and left him alone, I probably shouldn't have aggravated him like that, you don't want to see him pissed off. Well I ruined my chance to see if my parents were at Hawaii,

I think I should just go to bed. Like always I got into my bed pulled the covers over my head and dozed off, only to have a nightmare. What happened in my dream was that I was driving the truck with me and everyone here when someone shot out one of the tire's, I lost control and the truck flipped, it was right side up but when we got out it seemed like all hell was breaking lose, we got out and hide behind the truck but seth was shot in the head and dropped instantly, "Shit!" I said, we only managed to take out two of them when Blake was hit twice, once in the shoulder and once in the heart. " God damn it" Zach tried to make it to the back of the truck but was shot in the leg, he couldn't get up,

I wasn't going to let another one of us die. "Zach, Don't you die on me" but he passed out, thats when I was hit in the stomach, I just fell down and was just clutching my side, when the bandits came by, they shot zach in the head, " NO!, you mother fucker's" I said. One of the bandits came up to me and said Remember me, it was the guy I threw a knife at and hit im in the arm. He pointed the gun at my head and said " isn't payback a bitch" then he shot the gun. I woke up, sweating, saying " it was only a dream" I looked at the clock, it was 10:12 pm. I had be asleep for 2 hours. I couldn't go back to sleep after that, when I headed down stairs, everyone else had went to sleep as well, probably a good thing too, as I walk to the fridge to get some water to drink, I looked at the computer, it was still on, The water can wait, I went over to it and saw that Skype is on the page. I looked around to see if no one was around "hm... I believe its my turn to use it"

I typed my user name and password in, I didn't know if any of my family members had one, I learned that my brother did, "I hope he is on" I invited him to face chat and waited...and waited... and waited, after about half an hour I realized he wasn't there, I started to walk away when I knew I couldn't connect, then the jingle played to tell you that someone has joined the chat. " Hello" I turned around in excitement "Nathan, is that you" I said. " Lucas?" "Yep, in the flesh". " Oh my gosh, your alive, we haven't heard from you in 3 year's... I got to go get mom and dad... MOM! DAD! COME HERE" "What do you want Nate" mom asked. "come and see who it is" I could see them in the background, walking towards the computer, than they saw me. " LUCAS! YOUR ALIVE" they were excited to see me. " Man am I happy to see you all" I said.

" how have been living there at bloomington" Dad asked. " I made a wind turbine powering are home now" I talked to them for half an hour then they had to go to bed. " Wait before you go, I wanted to know this since the evacuation 4 years ago... where did that helicopter take you guy's" "it took us to Hawaii, like the rest of your friends parents" Mom said. " I now know where to go, now I just need to get something that can fly" I said "Wait, why don't we tell the army that there are survivors there" " No, they won't listen, this place gets populated with new zombies each day, and it's over 1000 a day it seem's like" "well we need to go, and Lucas...please be safe" with that they logged off. I shut the computer down and went up stairs with a glass of water. I can go to bed now with a clear idea what to do, we have to get to Hawaii, no matter what the cost. This time I pulled the over the covers and went to bed after a crazy day.


	6. Tragedy Strikes

**Chapter 6 is here. Once again, I have been working on stuff for My second book, this time a cover for it...but I doubt you people care about that, anyway, enjoy**

Later in the night, I was woken up by some commotion outside, steadily getting louder and louder by the second. " what is that" I wondered. I went to the window and opened the curtains...only to see a wall off steel. " …..I'm a dumb ass." I had forgotten that the shields were up. As I was walking towards the stairs, Blake came out of one of the bedrooms and asked, " What is going on" as he rubbed his eyes. " I don't know, I'm checking on whats going on right know". " Come on out, we know you are in there" once they said that, I knew who was talking " Bandits.." I said. "Shit, get you guns guy's" I went running back to my room and opened the closet, I grabbed the m16 in the corner, I don't only have shotguns and pistols. " Get ready" I said as I went down stairs. When I deactivated the shields and looked outside, the whole block was on fire and their seemed to be hundreds of them. *Bang * " Hey I found their truck" a bandit said. " Oh hell no" I said as I ran and opened garage door and found a single bandit starting to open the truck door.

I raised my gun and took aim for his head, "OH SHI-" that's all he got to say before a bullet went right through his head. I probably shouldn't have done that though, every bandits now knew where I was now. " uh-oh" I shut the door quickly and jumped away from the door as bullets pierced through the door. "way to go dip shit" Seth said. "your going to pay for that" one of the bandits said. I didn't like how he said that, going to the window, someone made throwing motion, I didn't know what he threw until it was too late, the object he threw was a Molotov, catching the house on the fire where the window was. " GET BACK, GET BACK!" Isaid as the fire quickly spread. " you guys go in the truck, I hold them off" " With what exactly" Seth said. "Just go"

Zach's P.O.V

I had know idea what Lucas was going to do, "Quick, let's go before they see us" Blake said. Lucas gave me the keys for some reason, I guess he didn't trust the others. Once I put the keys in the ignition, the bandits seemed to notice us. "Hey they are trying to get away". I looked down and turned the keys but the truck didn't start. "come on, COME ON" I said, the truck didn't want to start. (This is it) I thought. * CRASH * I heard something coming from behind. When I turned around, I didn't know what I saw. It was a jeep that seemed to be on steroids. I didn't know it was Lucas inside it, this is what he was going to cover us with.

Back to Lucas P.O.V

this is what I did to the jeep. I had gotten upgrades to the car. It had a bullet proof glass windshield, a roll cage, flood lights on top, and finally... I fixed the seat belt in the back. I already knew that they were having trouble when I didn't see them out front already. The house was burning fast, I had to make a choice, to leave the truck or wait to see if the truck would start. "ah shit" I turned toward the garage and turn the jeep to its side and honked the horn, but at the wrong time. Once I heard the truck start I knew it was too late, the amber and white lights cam on, indicating the truck was in reverse. * CRASH * "OH NOW IT STARTS" I yelled as the jeep went spinning. When I looked back at Zach, I couldn't hear what he was saying but I knew he was saying "what the hell". I put the car in reverse and floored it, not stopping for another mile and half. Once I slowed down and pulled to the side, the back of the jeep tilted to the left, Zach must have hit the tire, I think he blew the tire out of the jeep. I looked at Zach, making the gesture to lower his window. " my back tire is flat because of you" Zach had a shocked look on his face "how was I supposed to know you were behind me" I shook my head and looked back at my neighborhood. My house was most likely been burned to ash's by now. "change of plan's,

we cant go to west yet" "why not" Seth asked, with a puzzled look on his face. "Have you seen my tire, its as messed up as your knee" he looked back and seemed to cringe . " I cant go any further with out screwing the jeep up, does anyone know how to the spare tire on". Everyone looked at Zach. "...why are you guys staring at me" he said. 15 minuets later. "there its fixed" Zach said. "wait a minute, when you said for me to find a new car, why didn't you use the jeep" "it wasn't made for hauling" I said. "Ok, now are we ready" Seth asked. "Yes, now shut up" what was with him and this plan of his... I doesn't matter, can't really go back home can we. Driving along the way's I always went a long time ago made me think of how much the town has changed, its kind of sad when you think about it. This was a peaceful town but then when the worlds worst pandemic spreads, all hell breaks lose, neighbor's that were your friends turn against you and try to kill you at any chance they get, people will do anything just to survive it seems, even if they have to... never mind, I don't want to think about it.

Once we arrived at the school, we checked ammunition, supplies, etc, and got ready to raid the school. " ok, once we get inside, lets split up, Blake and seth, you check the cafiteria, Zach and I will scout out the area" they nodded there heads and started to walk towards the entrance. Blake and Seth grabbed the food containers walked inside. "hey Zach, I don't think a sniper will be a wise choice to use when we are inside" he looked at me, he took the scope off and out a silencer on without looking away. " Better?" he was too into gun's... but stuff like that will keep you alive when that Zombie or alien apocalypse happens. "Ok, like I said, stay on your guard" as the two went to the cafeteria, Zach think's there would be a base of opperations for bandits in the north gym. "Do you have a death wish than, that gym is huge, who knows how many of them will be in there" I whispered "wouldn't hurt to check then" he whispered back. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I went first because I had the shotgun if things went bad. Zach was right, there was a camp inside the gym, had to be at least 30 of them. " Blake managed to take out a whole platoon of them and get out alive, I say we come back after their done with loading up the food" he nodded and walked out of the gym. I followed him to see where he was going but I was stopped by the IMC.

I saw a picture of my freshman year, it was a picture for the seniors, it showcased what they did back when they started highschool. I picked the picture up, looking at me in my baseball uniform. "man, what happened to my childhood" " Lucas, what the hell are you doing" Zach said from across the hall. " Sorry, I'll be right there" I shook my head and tried to get a hold of myself. " You ok, you seem to be spacing out" I nodded and kept on walking but Zach stopped, then I heard his phone ring. "hello, who is this" He said, I turned around to see him talking. " Wait your alive by your self" Zach seemed to know this guy, who every it was. "...No way, you have a plane" that was new's to my ears. " Than when can you get to Bloomington...in 2 days, that's great, than we need to meet with you at the airport than" Zach than hung up on his phone. "who was that" I asked.

"it was Richard, he is alive, he has plane, he didn't say what type it was but a planes a plane, he will be at the airport in two days" I nearly yelled in excitement, I can go see my family again. "that's great" is all I could say. We walked on the top floor and saw nothing, so we decided to head back and check on Blake and Seth. " Guys, your never going to beleive this but we have a way out of this town" Zach said. " What, I don't believe you" Seth said. "No he is telling the truth, Richard just called, he said he has a plane and will be here in two day's" I said. He seemed to believe me now. "Well we found a decent amount of food, when should we set up" Blake said. Then I remebered. "Yeah about..." "What did you do" Seth asked. " Nothing, there are just a bunch of bandits in the gym...seeing that Blake managed to kill all those guys at pepper ridge we though you could help us" I said. Blake just seemed to get up and just walk to the gym. " What is he doing" " I don't know". We follow him to the gym, the next thing you know he walks in and just seems to vanish. "What the...where the hell did he go" we peeked into the gym and wouldn't you know it, one guy is already dead and they don't even know. Right as one guy got hit in the head, one guy got their head cut clean off, spraying blood everywhere, all over the walls.

"What is going on" one guy said, clearly panicing. " just shoot" "RAAA" they just sprayed bullets everywhere. We couldn't help but laugh, but then we had to stop when something bad happened. Blake had gotten nicked, like me, in the leg and dropped to the ground. " Ok now its time to help" I barged in and ran towards Blake". "any last words" "No, but he does" the bandit turned around to see me. "Good-bye" * BANG * this was like deejay-voe. Seth had done the same thing to that bandit leader. His head exploded, making him just slump down, dead as a rock. " Thanks.." "ah don't mention it" I put out my hand to help him up, he wasn't going to get up on his own, I don't even know how I managed to stand up and got get my car. " How did you do it" I asked. " Do what?" "You were killing everybody without them seeing you" " I just use the shadow's" than here came the part I knew what was going to happen. Blake took one step and stopped. "Let me guess, you need some help walking" he nodded. " Zach, help me" we walked him over to a table and bandaged his leg up. "Well the school is safe now, it still would a good idea that someone should keep watch when we sleep" Seth said...for once I agree with him. I looked at the clock, it said 9:02. I had been over 4 hours since the attack at home, how did they know where we were hiding out. They would have to have had a way to communicate with each other but that seemed preposterous. Bandits rarely come to this street and they never go to my house, why would there be hundreds of them attacking us all at once Then it hit me...some here may be a traitor

**Whoa, didn't expect that, well I finally finished chapter 6, Lucas and his friends have finally gotten a chance to escape this hell but the question is, who would have told the bandits, well your going to have to wait for chapter 7, which I will be uploading pretty soon. I will be seeing ya**


	7. The Traitor

**Chapter 7 is here, got nothing much to say but this chapter is going to have a view surprises.**

Damn it, I should have know. I walked towards the group, I didn't want to just straight out say, " WHO DID IT" I was going to slowly work the question out. Once I got close to my friends, I started to walk slower. Blake I knew didn't do it, he wouldn't have killed all of those bandits if he worked for them, Zach, I don't know about him, he did shot Seth in the knee, he did killed a Bandit back at parkside, but he was all alone up on the water tower, he could have alerted the bandits while we were inside. Seth is the person I really think is the one who did it, he was always complaining about how we were telling his plan was staring to suck, he almost pushed me into that sink hole, how would he have bumped into me when he can barley walk, how would he not be able to stop in time, plus the concern on his face when I said we wouldn't be able to go, I think he was trying to set us up in a trap, well I shouldn't jump to conclusions until I get some good evidence.

"Hey Luke" Zach said, setting up a barricade around the lunch room. " Sup, why aren't you helping Seth, this is your plan after all" " uh hello, my leg" he said pointing to the purple knee. " Blake was just shot and he is helping Zach out" he then sighed and got up to help. " you know what I have been think, about what happened at the house, you know, when we were attacked" " Yeah" Zach said. " How did they know we were their" everyone seemed to be concerned now. " Your right, how did they" Seth said, I think he was trying to not sound guilty. " what are you trying to say" Seth said. " Guy's, I think someone here is ratting out information, one of you may be a traitor" that seemed get everyone's attention. "Who do you think it is" Blake asked. " I don't know but I have my suspensions on " then Seth cut me off. " Maybe it you, Lucas" I can't believe he said that.

" Are you kidding me, I wouldn't give some crazy SOB's my hideout location in this apocalypse, I wouldn't have told them to burn my Fucking house down, and I wouldn't be telling you guy's that there may be a traitor if I am the traitor, would I" that made him shut up. " He does have a point" Blake said. " Then maybe its you than, BLAKE!" Seth was a terrible investagator. " No way it would be him, h has killed at least 70 bandits, he wouldn't kill the people he is working with, besides, I trust him, he saved my life and I have know him since the second grade" Blake seemed to be happy that he wasn't a suspect anymore. " than it has to be Zach" Seth said. I looked at Zach with concern. "It could be you" I said. " What are you talking about" Zach was seeming to go on the defensive side now. " Why wouldn't It be you Seth" "No, Zach, you have done some stuff to make me believe it was you" "Ha, wait, that mean's" "Yes Seth, I think it is you" "But...But" than we all heard a crash outside. "we will discuses this later" I said as I turned to go outside. When I got outside, someone was trying to steal the jeep. " HEY" the guy looked up but I would have never guessed it was going to be. "Brady?" he seemed to be confused, than realized who It was. " Holy Shit, I didn't you guy's were here".

" What the hell are you doing trying to steal my jeep" I asked. "Hey, got to do what you got to go during these time's" Brady said. "So what are you guys doing here" he asked. "Well Seth had this plan to go to every school that we know of and eat the food there until we have no more food, then we go to the next school, then the next and the next, so on and so on" " no, I mean, what are you ''doing'' here, I have heard that a huge bandit camp here" " oh, Blake took care of them, he killed every single one, he is a freaking ninja". "Really" Brady seemed impressed. " I though I was good with knife's" everyone laughed. " So where is Seth" Brady asked. " He is inside, Blake is keeping an eye on him, we think he is a traitor" I said. " I knew he was crazy in a way...don't say it" he stopped me before I could say it, he was a little crazy back than...ok he stabbed me pencils in junior high. "Hey what is that" Zach pointed at a large mass of people, I couldn't tell if it was Zombies or bandits. "Lets bring the cars inside" When we brought the vehicles inside, Seth was still rambling on about how he wasn't the traitor, seeing that we didn't believe him, we just walked on. " Hey, i'll be right back, I got to use the" "Ya Ya, just go".

"Seth, tell us, are you the traitor" "NOO! I keep telling you it's not me". "Come on out, you can't hide, we will just burn this school like we burned your house down. "WHAT THE HELL!" I looked at Seth. "IT WASN"T YOU HUH" I was about to punch him in the face when Blake stopped me. "Whoa, don't jump the gun, I have had my eye on him the whole time, all he has been doing was whine and complain about how he didn't do it" "Than who was it-" Brady cut me off. "Oh did you house burn down, such a same" "how did you know that-" oh my gosh, it was Brady. " You son of bitch. How could you" he reach for his gun to shoot me, I went to grab my gun but it wasn't their.

When I looked up he had his gun aim at me. (crap) I put my arm's in front of me to cover my face, then a gun shot went off, I thought I would feel the bullet hit me before I would have died, or maybe I was dead and I didn't feel it but I opened my eye's to see... I was alright. When I looked up Brady had a bullet in his head, he dropped down like a Zombie, looking back, I saw Seth with a gun, he had saved my life. " Ok your not the traitor, I am truly sorry" I said. " I think we have to worry about the Bandits that Brady left us with.

"ok we need to get these guys off are tails, does anyone know how to make Zombie bait" once again we all looked at Zach. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT!". "lets all put the food in the truck while he does that". * 5 minutes later * " I'm like your slave to you am I" "just make it so that when we leave, all the Zombies will get the Bandits" I activated the remote start for the Jeep and Truck. " Let's go" we turned towards the gym and went through the door by the shop class. * CRASH * the Doors seemed to just fling open, breaking the glass as we went through. The zombies notice the crash but went right on by and went after the bait. "Lets head for Community now"

I said to the guy's. I really didn't know what to talk about, then an idea hit me. " Guys follow me" I spread of towards the Wind turbine by heartland, we could most likely power that whole school with a turbine that big. Once we got there, my plan was seeming less and less likely to be a success. " ah man" the turbine had seen better days. " You think we can get energy from it" I looked at Zach. "FUCK NO. I WILL NOT" "can you at least help us than" " Fine" we took the two generators from the jeep and Truck and hooked it up to the turbine. Zach went to the controls. "lets hope this works" he clicked the button and waited for the turbine to activate, it finally worked, the turbine made a sound that is never good to hear.

"Glad all those zombies are occupied at west. We charged up the generators all the way up to all it can hold. "Now we head to community" we started back up to the school, since the wind turbine is close, it didn't take long to get there. I checked the time again. It was 5:45. It was about time to get ready to stay at community, we needed to barricade our self's before dusk, we have to manage to live for two more days, I have stayed here for 6 grueling years, I don't want to stay for much longer


	8. Peace at last

It seems like fate doesn't want me to post another chapter, my computer breaks, finally get it started, then gets deleted. So sorry for the delay, if the way I post it works, I could possibly post more often, so any way, here it is ( by the way, I do not own any rights to halo, halo 4, Xbox 360, or Microsoft, so don't sue please)

"how's the generator coming along" I asked to Zach, as he hooked up the wire from the windmill to the two little small generator's. " you've asked me seventeen times now, what makes u think I'm done yet" Zach said back. Seth was sitting down with his knee, stretched out with a new set of bandages and was icing it, Turing to my left, Blake was doing some target

Practice with his ninja stars. I was board so I decided I would talk with him, Seth was still bitchin about Zach shooting him and Zach wad getting mad at me for asking about the generators. " hey Blake" "sup" " nothing, board just sitting around, doing nothing" we just sat there in silence for a good 3 seconds then he asked " you uh... Talk to ur girlfriend often" I didn't expect him to ask that "no, I haven't had the chance to...about you?" "no...i miss her man" "I remember the days at west when we hang out by the balcony, man that Christmas you got that mlp hoodie" " hey, don't be hating" "relax, remember I was neutral when it came to that stuff...but still I couldn't take

you serious with that hoodie, I was to busy laughing" the next thing me and Blake heard was Zach yelling "Yreka" " I take it that he got the generator's working. "we've got power everyone!" " think we should start heading inside, its getting pretty late" I said, everyone was way ahead of me, they immediately started picking up there stuff and started to head inside, I got my things and followed them. When I got inside though, I saw that they just set up in the main office. " don't you think it's not a great idea to set up here, I mean, we'll be a giant light buld to bandits" " hmm good point" Zach said. " so where then" Seth asked. "probably somewhere with no windows" Zach replied. " Then we are going to need to hook up the generators to extension cables and-" before i could finish me sentence, Zach said "nope"

"w-what" "nope" " I-I don't think i understand what you're trying to say" i asked. " i just hooked up a damn wind turbine to two small generators...I'm a little tired". "...fine, come on Blake, Seth's crippled and Zach is " TIRED!" so i guess it's you and me" " i guess me and Zach can go scout the area out and pick a room set up camp" Seth said. Blake picked up a stool of extension cords and gave me it to hold as he ran to the turbine to hook it up there. Once he was done, I started to walk back, unrolling the cord as I walked. Seth was at the front door, waiting for us. " we found a science room. Half way to the room, I realized I had forgotten something " crap, Blake, mind taking the cord, I forgot something outside" " uh sure" he grad it and continued back wards as I went running outside. What I had forgotten was my phone and a couple of clips to my m16. I was about to head inside when something caught my attention, when I looked over to

what it was, I never would believe to see something like it in the middle of this apocalypse, what I saw was an Xbox 360. "what the hell is this thing doing here. They stopped making these bad boys" * 2 minutes later * " Hey Lucas, what ya got there" Zach asked. "Uh...nothing" " LIES!" "ahh, you got me" they happened to get power into the room fast. "so what's behind

your back" " oh nothing...just this" I took the Xbox from behind my back. " whoa, where did u find that" " it was just sittrout there" " if only we had a t.v" Seth said. "...Don't the teachers lounge have T.v's" * 5 minutes later * " okay, lift with your legs, not your back" I said as me and Blake walked in with a TV. "While u guys were gone, we checked if it still worked and it does and we found this inside it" it was a copy of halo 4. "oh this is gonna be good!" I clicked the power button and heard the jingle it plays when u start it up. " we found a controller while you guys went to get a tv, only one though" Zach said. " that's fine, take turns on deaths". I decided to recover my gamer tag and when I did, I saw one of my friends, it was my friend Eric. " oh man, if only we had a mic" next thing I know, i got a message from Eric. " aren't you back in Bloomington, fighting off Zombie's" I replyed back saying " yeah but i found a xbox, sitting in tge middle of nowhere" "...still got halo 4" i asked. "you know it" next thing i know me and everyone here were playing halo, having a blast. It was now Seth's turn so i decided to talk with Zach and Blake. " so Lucas, what will you do if we manage to get out of here, Bloomington, alive" i have been thinking about for a while now, ever since Zach got that call from Richard. " Well, first, I'm going to have an American burger, then next, i would say, go back to school, get a job, then most likely ask Caitlin a special question" "...what" i gave Zach an evil eye " what?" he asked "I've know here for long time now, u dont think she wouldn't be waiting for me to pop the question" "but what question" I then face palmed. "IM GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME, IDIOT!" " ohhh..." Blake than asked me "what job did you have in mind, just a random question" " you guys may laugh but i alway's...kind of wanted to become a cop" Zach then started to sniker. " shut the fuck up" now its my turn to aske the questions. " so, what will u do Blake if we make it out alive" he had to think it for a bit. " i think i will spend some time with my family then spend some time with my girlfriend, dont know aboit after that" " hey guy's, Eric says he getting off, and wish us luck getting back" " okay than, i think we should do the same" i said, Seth got up and turned the Xbox off and went to go gst one of the sleeping bags. I did the same and so did everyone else. " some needs to stay watch for at least 2 hours or more" I said " i will" Blake said, " okay, i will take the second shift then" I said. I grab a sleeping bag, put it on the ground, and started to doze off, i then woke up to Blake talking to someone. " I miss you too" he said. " Blake?" " yeah.." " go to bed man, i got the rest of the night" " okay, im going to go to bed now" i then heard the person he was talking to say " okay than, night" i wondered, who it was than i was his girlfriend. He went over to my sleeping bag and seemed to pass out, tired. Grabimg my m16 and sat down on the chair Blake was on. Looking at the time, i had been asleep for 5 hours. " that sonuva bitch didn't wake up," i stood by the door looking outside, seeing the Zombie's walking around, mindless, crazy that these people used to be alive at one point, tbe next thing i know the sun was rising, " that went by fast". Slowly, one-by-one everyone was waking up. "hey...you guy's hear that" Seth said. I was hearing a faint white noise. " yeah, I do" we went to check it and figured out it was a transmission, but it was a transmission we didn't want to hear." hey, its getting louder" it seemed to be right below us, when i uncovered the radio, i heard it clearly say " Fire bombing will start in 27 hours"

well so much for peace. I personally felt that 875 words was too short so I extend it a bit more, hope u enjoy the rest of the extended part of the chapter


	9. The End

_**(This book has gotten delayed so much, I doubt anyone is going to bother with the rest of the book,if anyone at all has read this. But im almost done, so im just going to finish it. If you have been reading this book and patiently waiting,i respect that and I am truly sorry with the delay, just felt like putting this here, back to the real deal)**_

_**I finally got a new computer and this will be so much easier to write now, just to put this out there, the end of this book is coming up, I want to end this book soon so I can start on working on my second book. Enough talk, enjoy the chapter. **_

"uh what the hell does firebombing mean" Seth asked. "it means they are going to level the town with napalm" Seth gave me a puzzled look. "...fire" " ahh" " so what do we do now" " it said in 27 hours, the military will firebombing will start, Richard will be here in 24 hour's, so we need to get ready to leave immediately when he gets here" we are cutting this a little too close, even if it's by 2 hours. Then I heard another transmission I didn't want to hear. " man, if only we have enough fuel to take one of these jets" " Shit!" I yelled. " What?" Blake asked. " Bandits have control of the air field" " that's not good, we need to clear that area out" Blake said. " just like Parkside, Zach could provide over watch, while the rest of us go in and take them out on the ground" everyone nodded and went to go get their stuff.

Last time, Seth was in a worse condition but we didn't do much, now we plan to head out to a airfield, maybe it would be a little wise if he helped Zach...that's if he didn't kill Seth when they are up high, where no one would know he is dead. " hey Seth" " Yeah" " you think u can do this, I mean yeah your knee is getting better but this is an airfield, pretty sure we'll be doing a lot of running" he thought about if a bit then said " I don't trust Zach, I think I will head with you guys" "hmm... Good call" " what's a good call" Zach asked. " I asked Seth if he should stay with you because of his knee" I said to Zach. " what did he say..." " he doesn't trust you" "...smart".

Everyone got there stuff and piled in the jeep and truck. Zach In the truck with rest of us in the jeep. He probably is dying inside a little when he steps a foot in the truck I said to myself as I turned the key in the ignition in the jeep. " I'll lead" Zach yelled as he pulled up beside us. He stepped on the gas and took off, with me right behind him. "so...were finally going to be able to get away from this hell" Seth asked " if we succeed then, we may have a chan- ZOMBIE DEER!" * THUMP * hitting that dear caused the jeep to jump forward, causing me to lose control for a second. " ...jeez...Damn deer" " What the hell was that" Seth said. "I just said deer, jack ass" I said as I put my hand on my head, never hit a deer before...well an alive one at least. looking in the rear-view mirror, I didn't see the deer.

"Uh..were is the deer?" they shook there heads no. Zach pulled over to the side, I guess he thinks this is a good spot...i won't disagree. I pulled over as well to check the jeep. In the grill of the car was the deer "aww, that just plain sick" I said. " hey what's all the commotion abou-Oh holy hell!" Zach said. " it came out of nowhere" " its a deer, tell me something new" then our of the blue, the deer let our a moan. "ahh, what the fuck, its not dead" " I got this" I took my ax and brought it down over its neck, causing it to stop moving. " yuck, help me get him off" I said. Makes it worse, it was impaled by the jeep's spiked grill. Me and Zach pulled the deer, I had the head while Zach got torso.

"okay, I'll be in touch" Zach said as he claimed up the ladder to the sniper post. "okay guy's, we need to clear the airfield ou-" " yeah-yeah we know" Seth said " sorry, got in the sports mood" I said. Seth had his ak-47, Blake had his katana, what else, while I had my M16, shotgun in my backpack and my pistol in my side holster. We checked our clips again, by we I mean Seth and I, to make sure we were ready for sure. Blake examined his blade, the sharpness, the handle, ect, knowing it to be a Japanese sword, I though it would have a name, so I asked, it wouldn't hurt.

" hey Blake, you got a name for that sword" " huh" " you know, some swords are named, like Excalibur, or something thing like...the sword of might...or pwnage" " I just swing and stab with it" he said. "lets just get this over with" I said, putting my bag down, I grab the ACOG scope and slapped it on my M16, adjusting the it to be in line with the iron sights. " Ready?" everyone shook there heads, I then got a text from Zach that said " in position, you ready" I looked up at him and gave him the thumbs up. He then went back to looking down his scope, while Seth, Blake and I went on. Blake took lead, he got to a corner and peeked his head out. "what do you see" I whispered.

"two of them, I've got this" as he turned the corner, Seth and I peeked our head's around the corner to see Blake, in the motion of throwing a ninja star right in the back of a bandit's head, his friend notice his buddy was dead, when he turned around, Blake sent his Sword right through his Heart,yanking it out, causing the bandit to just drop. "damn!" Seth said. "what, it's like when you guy's kill someone with bullet's... only more gruesome"

"Let's focus now" this time I took lead. "here, take my phone, tell me if Zach's alerts us about something" I said as I handed Blake my phone. "uh...ok" Looking around the corner, I immediately looked back. "what is it" Blake asked. "there soo many of them, how will we do this" Blake then looked at my phone. "About 30 guys in that direction Zach say's" "no shit" then the little jingle for my phone went off. "what was that?"a voice in the distance said.

"you turned on the volume" "lets go check it out" "hide" Seth said. I Jumped behind a dumpster, Seth Managed to dive behind a piece of ruble, Blake just

pressed up against the wall. I looked at him and told him to stay quiet. The bandits were casually walking by, they didn't seem to see Blake yet. They were getting closer and closer to Blake, it was now or never. Right as I was about to make the decision that would have gotten us caught, the high pitched screech of a hunter rung in my ear's.

"where is it, WHERE IS IT!' one of the bandits said. "RAWR" the Hunter pounced onto one of them, making the other stumble. "OH GOD, ITS RIPPING ME TO SHREED'S" the bandit said. "Don't worry buddy, I'll save ya" "no you won't" I shoved my knife in the bandits head, the other bandit seemed to be too preoccupied with getting the hunter off of him to notice I killed his friend. "whats that noise" uh oh, more seemed to be coming, the hunter had killed the other bandit, Blake Ran in our direction, getting away from the hunter, I'm pretty sure it would have gone for him next.

We hid behind the corner of a wall, peeking our head's out to see the situation. The other bandits came by and saw the two dead bandits and a bloody hunter. " Kill it!" all of the bandits opened fire at the hunter. "SHIT GET BACK" I whispered. The hunter let out a screech of pain for every bullet that hit it, the bullets stopped and I heard the thump of a corpse, when I peaked my head out, the Hunter was Dead, with a pool of blood starting to form. The Bandits didn't seem to care about there dead allies.

"why would anyone work with them, if this is how they treat there own friends " when we felt like the cost was clear, we got out of our cover, still alert for bandit patrols, that's when I got a text from Zach. "close call much" Classic Zach. We go to the corner of the wall, Blake was crouched looking to the left, I was standing up, looking to the right. "See anything on that side" Blake asked. "two on patrol, let's let them pass" Blake said. When the two went by, I heard them mutter something. "you get that radio working" "no not yet man, its all fuzzy all I heard was the word fire and 19 hours". Time was going by fast, we needed to at least clear an area for Richard to land. Clearing out the whole airfield seemed impossible, there must have been hundreds of them here.

"we won't be able to clear the whole airfield, lets find a good landing spot for Richard and a hide out" "god damn it" Seth said. " hey, never said leaving this hell hole was going to be easy" this time, I called Zach. It rang three time's before he picked up. " Whats wrong" "change of plans, there are too many to take on, we are going to clear a spot for Richard and find a place to hide out from the bandit patrols" "OK, from up here, there seems to more than 30 guys now, more just came back from the city, now there seems to be at least 70 of them now" he hung up, I looked up to the tower he was in and saw him getting up and heading towards the ladder, we waited till he caught up with us.

"you guy's find a good spot to hide" "we can stay inside the airport, the bandits don't seem to go inside, there too busy building something" "ok, let's go clear an airstrip" Zach said. I nodded my head and turned around and peaked around the corner's, to the left, then the right. " Go now" we all took of sprinting,we most of use, one hobbled. We were half way there. "ready to go again" everyone shook there head. "...GO NOW" running as we can, we hugged the wall as we got to the airport. "think they saw us" Zach said. "don't know" I said. I wondered how the runway looked, I walked to the corner and checked the closest runway, it looked to be in decent shape, get rid of the broken down cars and it would be in perfect condition. " before we clear the runway, lets set up first" Zach opened the door to the airport.

"Seth, you cant help us because of your leg so stay here a guard our stuff" I said, he shook his head yes and said " probably the best thing I can do". Zach, Blake and I went back outside and went over to the clustered airstrip. Blake, keep watch while Zach and I clear out the car's here" "gotcha" Zach walked over to the multiple car's and checked if they were in neutral, most of them were but some of them weren't so he did what he had to do. "ready" I said "yes" and got behind one of the many broken cars. "1,2,3!" Zach and I pushed with all our might, moving the car oh so sluggishly out of the way.

"Phew, 1 down, 20 to go" Zach said, this was going to be awhile, "guy's get down, patrol coming along" we both crouched down behind the car, when I looked over to Blake, he had hid under a car, at least this one was better than his last time. " patrols coming back say that the special infected, like the hunter and what not, seem to be massing in force's" "what, like they are planing an attack" " that's what it's like" "that's stupid, there just mindless zombie" that was interesting.

" Come on Zach, lets finish this" pushing the car's took about 20 minutes to finish. " I think this is good enough, Luke, Richard is one crazy bastard, I think he can land here" Zach was right, this seemed good enough. "let's head back" I said. When heading back inside the airport, a patrol, beat us to it. " Oh shit" I sprinted to entrance, only to find Seth had knocked them out. " Your not useless after all" I said. " screw you" Seth said. "come on lets hid them somewhere" Zach said. Blake and Seth dragged them away, about halfway across the airport and just stuffed them in a closet.

" ok...now we wait" Zach said. I checked my phone for the time, it was 3:42, just another 16 or 17 hour's left until Richard come's to the airfield. We took turn's to watch for patrols Seth going first, me going last, after two hour's we switch, then the cycle begins again. I have to say...time couldn't have gone by any slower. Nothing interesting happened until about 6 hour's. When Zach shift was about to end, he looked outside, he told us to see what was going on outside. "Guy's come here" seeing that there was nothing better to do.

"what's going on" I asked. "See for yourself" when I looked outside, I saw a little helicopter made entirely out of spare parts, it looked like an scout helicopter. " I remember some of the bandits on patrol talking about some type of vehicle" next thing I knew, the blades of the helicopter started to spin and it slowly ascended, only about 20 feet in the air it staled and crashed into a pile of barrels...which just so happened to be filled with gas. It exploded and i'm sure the men didn't survive. "Whoa, what the hell" I could hear the bandits yelling to try to help the men inside the burning helicopter and try to put the fire out. " I think that's going to preoccupy them for awhile" it was my shift now, I told every one to get comfortable and get some sleep.

If time was going by slow before, this was going to be a pain in my ass. Checking the clock, it said 11:19, the bandit's were still trying to put out the fire. About half way through the watch, Zach's phone rang, I was halfway asleep to notice it. "w-what, hello" I wounder who it is. " you know its almost 1:00am" probably one of his family members "You're getting ready to take off" Zach said, never mind, I then knew it was, it was Richard. " Well you better hurry, we just got world that the military will be firebombing Bloomington in the morning" I looked at my phone and saw that it was one o'clock. I got up and nudged Seth to get up. "yo, your turn" "gotcha".

When I lied down, I instantly passed out. The next time I woke up was when Blake shift ended. It was 5:00 am. Everyone was awake now, knowing that Richard would be here any second but also the bombing would start in a few hours. Everyone was on edge, waiting for the call from Richard...then it happened.* RING * Zach didn't waste any time for the phone call. "Hello" he put it on speaker. "Sup captain fagot of the fagot brigade" "Aw son of a bitch" ah shit, why did he have to bring this back up. "im just messing, I'm about to land" "cool, you get a small jet" "you could say that" everyone looked outside, next thing we know...a Boeing 747 come's into view and start's to land.

"ho-l-y shit" I said. "you know what, kind of expected this" Zach said. "Mind getting these guy's away from the plane". A few of the bandits saw the plane and seemed confused." LET"S DITCH THIS HELL HOLE" everyone grab there stuff and sprinted to the plane. " who's in there" on of the bandits said. running towards the plane, Blake dashed in front of us, with his blade drawn, he cut one of the bandits head off, Blood gushing out to the beat of his heart beat, my gosh, it was a bloody scene. "guy's get in, we've got company" Richard said over the phone. The door open and we saw Richard, he dropped down a set of stairs. "Watch out" Richard said pointing behind me. I raised my gun and shot one of the hundreds of bandits. Seth join by my side and started to open fire too.

Zach stood back and sniped, what else. Seth clicked empty, "here's a clip" I said as I tossed a clip to him. "thanks" "Shit guy's, im out" Zach yelled. "There so many of them" "come on, we need to get out of here" Zach and Blake jumped onto the plane, Seth and I were holding off as many as we can until it was too much. "Go, i'll hold them off" He hobbled off and as he was half there, it was time for me to go...but something happen, I felt a sharp pain in my Lower leg, I couldn't stand, I fell down and looked at my leg, blood was coming out of my pant leg.

"Shit" Seth Looked back, his face was pale, I think he was debating on leaving me or coming back for me, but he made the decision that saved my life, he ran towards my direction, I could tell he was fighting the pain from his leg. "come on, get your ass up" He said as he extended his hand out. I grabbed his hand, he helped me up and put his arm over my shoulder, slowly walking to the plane. Blake and Zach came out and provided cover fire.

Zach had his pistol, while Blake was throwing ninja star's. "it's now or never" Richard said. The two got back on the plane. Seth let me go first. " Uh-oh, problem, we wont have enough time to take off with these guy's firing upon us. Seth had a look on his face, he looked up to me and said "well I think this is it, Lucas". "What do you mean, Come on Seth's let's just go" but the next thing I know, he pushed me onto the plane and shut the door behind me. "WHAT, NO!" I stood up and looked outside. He was walking down the stairs and was shooting Bandits left and right.

The Plane jerked forward, looking out the window still, Seth was still shooting at the bandits, moving slowly to the left, before he went out of view he was shot in the shoulder and leg, he fell down and the bandits swarmed him, one of the leader's walked up to him and crouched down and seemed to say something to him but the plane took off before I could see what happened to him. I can't believe he did that. I slouched down, he sacrifice his life to save mine.

"Lucas...we need to get that bullet out of your leg" I listened to him and sat down on of the plane chair's, Blake found a pair of pliers. "oh god...now I'm going know how Seth felt" . Blake handed Zach the pliers, he then shoved the pliers on the bullet hole. "Ah, MOTHER OF GOD, THIS HURT'S LIKE A BITCH, EVER HEARD THE WORD GENTLE" I screamed. " I sorry, stop being a little bitch, I got the bullet" Zach. Blake then handed Zach some bandage's. " You've got the rest, you have played left for dead...right" "right" (how ironic). I Circled my leg with the bandages and made sure they didn't fall off. "Zach, help me pilot the Plane" "sure" Blake and I followed him.

"Where to captain fagot" Richard asked. "Hawaii" I looked at Richard and saw something, then I realized it was a bite. " Uhh...Richard...when did you get bit. " Oh that, I've got like five more bite's" "when did you get them" " Oh about five year's ago" " you're so crazy, you have an immunity to the bite" "Yep, im just that awesome" "well I might as well get started helping co-piloting. I walked out of the the cabin, Zach then said. "uh Richard, why is the fuel gauge on E" "oh so that's what that beeping is" I didn't want to hear this so I took a nap...what getting shot take's a lot out of you.

I believe 5 hour's later, Blake woke me up "Hey Lucas...you alive" "What...yeah" " we are almost at Hawaii" "Sweet" "unidentified aircraft, are you infected" I though this would be the best time to got back to the pilots cabin. "you want to talk to him" Richard said to me. "Sure" I grabbed the radio transmitter "Sir, I have dealt with Zombie's, Bandits, hunger for 6 long year's, you think im going to just give up like this... no we are not infected, on has an immunity to the bite so that is actually helping you"

the radio was silent for 3 second's. "Uh, landing strip is open for you guy's" " Good new's and bad new's" Richard said. "what" "Were staling" "what's the good new's" "that was the good new's" "what's the bad new's" "our landing gear is broken" "...please tell me we are at Hawaii" that's when the plane really started to drop, I had to hold onto the pilot's chair. " Yep, were boned" Richard said. " Just land the damn thing". The landing strip came into view. " You may want to hang on to something" I grabbed onto Zach's chair and held on for dear life. The 747 tilted to the side and the wing broke off when it hit the ground, the plane skidded for another 5 second's before it flipped, it stopped after flipping 4 time's. "everyone OK, sound off" Zach said. "im good" Blake said"yep, im fine , after just surviving a plane crash" I said. I went to the emergency door and kicked it, the first kick didn't , this time I gave it all my might, this time the door broke off, the light blinded me as I walked out of the plane.

There was crowd of people looking at us, then I realized that the crowd was our family member's, plus a few military guy's as well. "...long time no see" I said. The part of the crowd that wasn't our family member's just clapped. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go talk to our family's" Zach said. We walked over to are family's and for the first time in year's... I wasn't nervous, nervous of being bitten by zombie's or getting killed by Bandits in my sleep. "you sure have grown, Lucas" Lucas' dad said. "Im glad your okay, Lucas" His mom said.

"Hey, are you the one on the radio" Lucas turned around to see a military grunt. "uh yeah" this guy looked familiar, then I remembered a friend of mine was going into the military. " Justin" "Yep, in the flesh, now where is that bite victim" "uh over there" as I was talking, my mother saw my bullet wound. "LUCAS'S, YOUR LEG!" "Yeah, it's a long story" I said. After spending the time with my family, I saw Seth's family was looking for him. * sigh * "i guess I'll tell them the bad new's" I walked over to Seth's family "where is he" Seth's mother said.

"He...uh...stayed behind so we could take off" "OH GOD" Seth's mom then broke down crying "He was a good friend, he save my life, I just wish he could have come with us" "well, thank you for helping him as much as you can" I nodded my head and started to walk away but only to be talked by some special in my life. "WHAA" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR ALIVE" Caitlin said. "Hey I told you I would come back" she let me get up and gave me a big hug " I'm glad your back" she said. After six year's of total hell, it was over, it was finally over.


	10. Epilouge

(the beginning is somewhat at the request of my friend, he wanted his character in my book to be transported into his book... and its third person, the rest will be first person)

* a few day's later after Lucas and his friends crashed onto Hawaii * "ah, so this is how it feel's to relax" Zach said as he was walking by the beach line. Zach though if felt a little weird, not carrying a gun around. "no zombie's, No bandits, man, this is the life, if only I came here before" that's when he heard a jet go right over him. The military have been firebombing Bloomington and many other city's that have been classified as "unsustainable" where there are too many zombie's to send in rescue team's.

Zach was minding his own business then out of the corner of his eye, something sparkled, he had nothing better to do so he checked it out. What he saw seemed to be a necklace with a purple crystal on the bottom, once he picked it up, it started to glow. It grew brighter and brighter with each second. Next thing he knew it flashed and blinded Zach, he seemed to black out. When he came to, he was in a dark place, he tried to get up but immediately fell down, he looked at his hand and realized he wasn't himself anymore, instead of having hands, he now had talons "what the hell" when he looked at the rest of his body, he was a red dragon, the crystal that teleported him, now started to dim."What happened to me...maybe im dreaming" Zach then pinched him self "...okay, i'm not dreaming" "Hello"

Zach then heard a voice behind, he turned around to see an ice colored dragonness. "Uh hi" "your not from around here...are you" "No... this little necklace...thing just teleporteted me from my home" Zach said as he held up the crystal but the crystal wasn't purple, it was now a dull gray. " I guess im not going back then...so mind I ask where I am" "Well your near the town of Blizzard, my home town" the dragonness said. "I guess I need to get started on my new life then" "here let me show you around the town" " Okay" Zach said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Frost" Frost said. "the name's Zach"

MEANWHILE WITH LUCAS

"Hey Blake, how's it going" I asked. " Nothing much" "have you seen Zach" I asked "no, last time I saw him, he was on the beach" he said. "i have to tell you and Zach something" "I've got nothing better to do so I'll help you find him" Blake said. Once we got to the beach, I knew something was up. "hmm..." "what's up" "Some thing doesn't seem right" "hey, look over there" Blake said.

When he pointed in front of me, I saw some of Zach's stuff. I jogged over to Zach's stuff and found his phone and radio, he did get a job with the military, seeing that he has the experience over the years. When I was going reach down for his stuff, something shimmered, it was a little necklace, it was a dull gray. "H...e...l.l..o" that voice. I looked at the radio. "Is any one there" "that voice sound familiar" Blake said.

"It is familiar because that's Seth" "i survived the firebombing and I need he-" the radio cut out before he could finish. I didn't try to think about going back for him because I assumed he was dead, but now that I got information that he is still alive, he saved my life, I owe him my life, now it's time to repay him.

"we have to go get him" "uh, im pretty sure the military won't listen to you...plus, it will only be me and you going on a suicide mission" "Well im not going to just sit here while the guy that just sacrificed him self for me die's" he was right, this was crazy, we are going to need someone as crazy or even crazier then the mission its self to save Seth...Then it hit me, I knew who could help.

I pulled out my phone and call an old friend. "Hey Eric, mind if I ask you for somehelp with something"

to be continued


End file.
